Roman
Roman is a purple puffball OC in the Kirby RP and he was created by PokoKirby9420. Backstory Roman was born from an old house where he had lived. He was curious a bit, but because of games or fighting games about winning for glory, he wants glory. He went into a school, Pirby was there and they became friends until high school where Pirby got his degree and he went into the only job that he will get glory, the fighting job. He isn't so fighter at all, but he into a sword fights that he got lots of money and become famous in. Roman found that he will get a lot of glory and he got into the job. He got a sword, not so heavy and he practiced it. He found all the attacks, even the Sword Beam attack, and he was ready to fight. He always wins without almost losing or taking damage. He got so much glory and money that he could leave the job, which Roman did. He got almost 10,000 stars to get a lot of recipes to make a sword. He got 5,000 stars for a space ship. He went into a meteorite storm and followed the path of the meteorites. He wanted to know where the meteorites going. There wasn't some where the meteorites fell except for a planet that was night. A meteorite fell in a plain and it exploded and caught fire. Luckily, it was only dirt and stone, so it was easy to stop. It costed almost 19 hours to fix the meteorite. Luckily, Roman got his food, water, light and scene to be protected from fire. After the fire stopped he decided to get that meteorite and get out of this planet. This meteorite was 3x3 meters squared and 3 meters up as well, making it 27 square meters. So it was easy to get. He tied the meteorite with rope and he got it eventually. He went into the puffball section, and with that he got a hammer for 1500 stars and also he get a furnace for 3000 stars and a bucket for 30 stars, 20, a big nail, a water bucket for 40 stars, a big thing to get the bucket so he will not burn his hands for 10 stars, and a sword sized anvil to make the sword for 400 stars. He destroyed all the pieces of the meteorite and put them into the bucket so it will get hot. After for 24 hours the meteorite was lava in the bucket so he got the big thing to drop the bucket into the sword sized anvil. Then, he dropped water into it, and created a master sword, which he thought was very amazing, and he named it Kingster. This was almost a meteorite and iron sword. The most people very excited because that sword is very difficult to be broken. But sadly it was destroyed after Pirby got all the powers of it, and if Pirby gave the powers of the sword to Roman, it will be impossible to do, as Pirby had gotten all the powers. With that, he got his space ship and went into the Dream Land. After the Kingster, he got a new almost the same sword like Kingster 2.0. He is now doing adventures with Pirby and his friends to get glory. Appearance Roman is a purple puffball with the sword hat and also with the meteor sword Kingster. But Kingster was destroyed and got a new one a Kingster 2.0. Roman Attacks Roman also has custom attacks. Sword Mach Tornado 1: This attack is accessible only if Roman kills 50 enemies. If he gets it, he will do a Sword Mach Tornado. Sword SS 2A: Roman can do a Sword Spin Slash. Sword TS 2B: Roman can also do a Sword Twister Slash up. Which is similar to Spin Slash. Sword SASB 3: This attack is difficult for Roman and the only way to do is to dash without moving much and then a big Sword beam will appear. Sword MA 4: This attack is after Roman does Sword OS or Sword Beam and then it will follow this attack if he wants to continue it. Sword Dive 5: This attack can only be done if Roman does Sword US 8 and he can do it if he wants to. Sword DT 6: Roman can do a Sword Down Thrust 6 and he will do it only in midair. Sword DS 7: Roman can do a Sword Drill Stab 7. He can do it when he runs. He can also do a Sword US 8 and then Sword Dive 5 for more damage. Sword US 8: Roman can do a Sword Upward Slash 8 up. He can also do a Sword Dive 5 after if he wants Sword OS 9A: Roman can do a Sword Overhead Slash 9A for a first sword attack. Sword CAT 9B: Roman can do a Sword Chop and Thrust in mid-air, but not running. Sword Beam 9C: Roman can do a Sword Beam but every time he wants without full HP. Sword SE 9D: Roman can do a Sword Sky Energy which deals same damage like Sword Beam 9C. Sword UT 10: Roman can also do a Sword Up Thrust. Affiliations KDee: He thinks he is actually useful and nice. He also has knowledge with attacks, and he likes that he helps and isn't so useless. Also he likes that he helped Pirby make his HR-D3. Lirby: He thinks he's very clever and also pretty smart. Roman also want to meet him because he didn't meet him. Hirby: Same with Lirby. Krystal: He wanted to meet her and he can't believe that PK killed her. Kali: 50-50. No words. Galacta Knight: He really wants to challenge him. PsyKirb: He really loves to be friend with him but after he killed Krystal he decided to be 75% friend and 25% a little bit like a foe. However, Pirby wants to be friends with PK and he tried to make him a friend not a best friend but only friend. Wizzy: Not so mad with Wizzy. Just thanks him that he helped him a little bit. Electra: No words. (like I said in Pirby's page I don't have words, sorry, tails41yoshi.) Chip: Well he likes him being smart and clever some times. He likes him. Amaya: He likes her. Heavy Kirby: He dislikes him a little bit because HK, and PK, killed Krystal, however he doesn't dislike PK since he is friends with Pirby, but HK dislikes him. Weeby: A little bit weird. Waddle Dee: He likes him because Waddle Dee™ is smart. Part in RP Roman appeared in Part 17. Thanks to Pirby, Roman knows what he's doing with his friends and he wasn't like Pirby in the start, who didn't know what to will do. Trivia * Roman also fought Metal General EX which Pirby used to make HR-D3 in Part 24, and finished in Part 25. * Instead of Meta Knight points which is going to 50. The points of the sword is unlimited. It can also do the Mach Tornado for 50 points. An enemy is a point. * The death of Roman actually was a plan which almost got success. Roman actually was from Dark Matter species (yes the page doesn't saying this but its secret.) Roman was trying to defeat his 100% enemy: PK. Roman was in the team and he communicate with Dark Matters to see what is going on. After Roman found that Krystal will revive soon he decided to kill PK but because of Pirby will stop him he decided to do in a time when Pirby will not got help. However thanks to Bold, he got killed from Pirby and Bold together. Maybe Roman said that he is bad leader? According to this Roman just said this to make Pirby got sad instead that. Category:Puffball Category:Male Category:Kirby RP Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Dark Matter Category:Pink Category:FC Category:Fan character Category:Swordman